Cravings
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Horatio-Calleigh] Everybody has them...


Title: Cravings

Author: Nat

Rating: G

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them yet, because if I did, Yelina would be replaced by a sack of potatoes, because Laura inspired me to do so!

A/N: ok this hasn't been beta, so bare with me. I actually got this Idea during my Maths exam on Tuesday. It's completely random & pointless and I was completely starving hungry at the time. So this is what happened from

a.) Me starving to death in my maths exam

b.) Then talking to Taya

c.) Being completely insane in the first place

Enjoy!

Nat

---

Horatio steered the mechanical beast to a stop. Turning the engine off and slipping the keys from the ignition, Horatio stepped out of the H2 Hummer, the humid Miami heat instantly wrapping itself around his body. The sun shone down brightly, reflecting violently off the gold badge at his hip and the gold wedding band on his left hand, but it was the former which caused most passers by to take a second glance.

With his sunglasses neatly in place over his eyes, Horatio moved around to the passenger side of the Hummer. Smoothly opening the door, he offered his hand to its passenger. A hand reached out to smack his away, and then the blonde haired goddess slipped smoothly from the Hummer on her own accord.

Calleigh shifted her sunglasses from her head, to sit on her nose shielding her eyes from the Miami sun, her hair spilling down around her face in splashes of liquid gold. Heat radiated off her bare arms, the sun warming her to the bone. Her freshly cleaned 9mm Smith and Wesson gleamed from its home on her hip along with her golden badge that commanded authority, but it wasn't that, that caught the eye of passers by. It was the exquisite lone diamond ring on her left hand that sparkled dazzlingly under the sun.

They were a stunning couple, his hair of fiery red, contrasting with hers of flowing golden blonde. His tall lean 6ft frame held a commanding presence while her 5'3 petite form, soft and curvy, held unshakeable lightness. They were each the missing part of the puzzle for the other.

Horatio chuckled at Calleigh's determinedness to limit his babying of her. She just smirked back up at him, but the smirk all but disappeared once Horatio's lips dipped down to cover hers in a slow leisurely kiss, that proclaimed his love for her more than the ring on her finger.

Horatio pulled back from the kiss first, finishing it with a soft kiss to Calleigh's forehead, then taking her hand in his, their fingers laced together, he lead her toward their destination.

---

Calleigh stood leaning back against Horatio, her back to his front, while her eyes scanned the Subway menu board in deep concentration. Horatio glanced at it, but his full attention was on the woman in front of him. His left hand sat casually on her hip, while his other rested against her abdomen, his thumb hiding under the edge of her tank top rubbing the patch of skin just below her belly button.

"What can I get you?"

A scruffy boy asked, he looked like he was 16, maybe 17, he wore a friendly looking smile, but it was his hair that caught Horatio's attention. It was sticking out in all directions from underneath his visor, like it all refused to cooperate and fall in one general direction. Horatio, trying to stifle the laugh that almost bubbled from his throat, buried his face in Calleigh's hair. All he could think of was, if Speed's hair was longer, would it look like that?

Calleigh turned her head to look over her shoulder at Horatio, knowingly taking away his hiding spot, a full fledged smirk plastered across her face, she knew he was thinking the same thing as her, so she whispered, "Speed Junior."

Horatio ducked his head again when a laugh tried to resurface, but Calleigh just shook her head and dragged him forward up to the serving bench.

"Hi, how ya going today?" The scraggly boy asked. His eyes dipping down to rest on Calleigh's gun and badge, then slowly they returned to her face.

Calleigh beamed her thousand watt smile back at him, "Good thanks, yourself?"

The boy shrugged. "Can't complain. What can I get you?"

Calleigh eyed the menu board once more, before looking back at Speed Junior.

"I'll have a six inch Turkey Breast, Ham & Bacon Melt, on Italian Herb and Cheese bread please," At this time Calleigh's stomach choose to speak up and let loose a loud rumble, Calleigh blushed slightly, then grinned again. "Actually better make that a foot-long thanks."

Horatio laughed at Calleigh's stomach's antics, running his fingers across it gently.

Speed Junior, looked up at Horatio, "And for you Sir?"

Horatio smiled easily at the boy, "I'll just have what she has, thanks."

Speed Junior nodded while putting on a pair of gloves, and then went about pulling the bread out of the warmer, placing it on sheets of paper and then putting the meats into the microwave, warming them. Picking up a large knife, he sliced through the bread cutting it horizontally through the middle, ready for the meats and salads to be place in.

He then looked back up at Calleigh again, "Cheese?"

Calleigh nodded, "Old English please."

Reaching into a container the serving bench held, Speed Junior pulled out a stack of cheese and began placing it along the bread, forming a layer of cheese, and then proceeded to do the same to the other bread.

The boy then shifted down the serving bench sliding the bread along, by pulling the paper underneath it.

Once again he looked back up at Calleigh.

"Salads?"

Calleigh leaned forward, looking at the selection.

"I'll have Lettuce, Tomato, Carrot, Capsicum, cucumber, beetroot, pineapple, olives and ummm... pickles." Calleigh paused for a second. "Hmmm... I should have just said everything!"

Calleigh draw her eyes up from all the food and looked back at Speed Junior, who was practically gaping at her, his jaw now somewhere around their sandwiches. Calleigh ignored his look of utter disbelief and turned to Horatio.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of water, you want one?"

"Sure thing beautiful." He smiled down at her.

Calleigh lent up on tippee toes and pressed a soft kiss against Horatio's lips, then turned heading for the large fridge that was to the side of the serving bench.

Speed Junior's eyes roamed Calleigh's body once she turned away, and then he looked back at Horatio. Horatio lent forward like he was about to tell the young boy a secret, and unconsciously the boy leaned forward too. He studied the boy for a few seconds, and then grinned proudly.

"She's pregnant"

A dawn of recognition spread over Speed Junior's face, and then a goofy grin appeared on his lips.

"Food Cravings."

Horatio shook his head and laughed, "You better believe it."

This time the young boy laughed, "Man it only gets worse. When my mom was pregnant with my youngest brother she went through this phase where everything had to have BBQ sauce on it, and I mean everything."

Before Horatio could share any of Calleigh's food cravings with Speed Junior, she appeared at his side again, with two bottles of water in tow. Horatio shared one last knowing look with the boy, and then Speed Junior went to work creating his sandwich masterpieces.

---

_fin_


End file.
